criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke Davis
Zeke Davis was a suspect in the murder investigations of spiritual healer Rainee Day in Bad Vibes (Case #6 of Supernatural Investigations), oil tycoon R.J. Fielding in The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations) and farmer Wyatt Ewing in Winter Murderland (Case #14 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Zeke is a 28-year-old environmental activist with green eyes, a short red afro, matching stubble and freckles. He is seen wearing a green t-shirt emblazoned with a lizard and the words "YOU'RE A LIZARD, HARRY!". In his first appearance, is known that Zeke reads tarot cards, plays the Navajo flute and takes spirulina. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he eats chicken fried steak, is scared of the dark and listens to Billie Kelson. In his third appearance, it is revealed that he eats lakeweed, goes underwater fishing and has watched Ridgeback Mountain. Events of Criminal Case Bad Vibes Zeke became a suspect after he alerted Gwen and the player to the presence of the crystal caves during his search for his celadon dragon. Zeke guided the team to the caves and identified himself as an environmentalist. Gwen then informed him that someone had used a crystal to murder someone. Zeke claimed not to know the victim and then left to chill out. Zeke was spoken to again about the victim suing him. He revealed that he had denied Rainee access to the caves because her chants were damaging the ears of the celadon dragons. While he tried to warn her, Rainee did not listen to him. Zeke was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Jesse Adams for Rainee's murder. Later, Luke and the player asked Zeke about the unexplained livestock deaths. After Luke mentioned that the sheep were tainted with faint traces of sulfur, Zeke revealed that the trend had been noted in the Southwest for the last five years. The Ghost of Murders Past Zeke became a suspect again after Luke and the player found his lizard at the scene of the murder. He explained that Fielding had gotten in touch with him a few days prior to the murder to discuss how his company could go greener. Zeke told the team that it was a shame that someone had killed Fielding before he could implement the changes they had discussed. Zeke was spoken to again about him stomping on Fielding's hat. He revealed that their meeting had actually been Fielding's attempt to blackmail Zeke into silence with photos of Zeke being environmentally unfriendly. Zeke swore to the team that the photos had been doctored, but they would have destroyed his reputation regardless. Having lost his temper, Zeke threw Fielding's hat on the floor and stomped on it. Zeke was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Axel Bross for Fielding's murder. Winter Murderland Trivia *Zeke is one of the non-main characters to physically appear in two different regions in Supernatural Investigations. *Zeke is one of the characters to appear as a suspect thrice. *"YOU'RE A LIZARD, HARRY!", the words on Zeke's shirt, is a reference to the 1997 fantasy novel Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by British author J.K Rowling. Case appearances *Bad Vibes (Case #6 of Supernatural Investigations) *The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations) *Winter Murderland (Case #14 of Supernatural Investigations) Gallery ZDavisSupernatural.png|Zeke, as he appeared in Bad Vibes (Case #6 of Supernatural Investigations). ZDavisSupernaturalC332.png|Zeke, as he appeared in The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects